


Теплая тьма

by Regis



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стренджу не терпится вернуться в теплую тьму. Четыре задумчивых связанных между собой драббла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теплая тьма

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warm Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/175108) by jennjenn724. 



> Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg

**Стрендж**

Он носил тьму словно плащ. Она окутывала его даже тогда, когда он выходил в обычный мир и общался с заурядными людьми. Когда-то Стрендж считал, что тьма холодна, но теперь он знал больше. Тьма таила в себе нежные ласки под ворохом одеял и жаркие поцелуи, что еще долго горели на губах, и глаза, теплевшие лишь при взгляде на него, и споры о природе магии, полные страсти. 

В глазах его жены застыл холод. Арабелла подозревала. Во тьме ожидал когда-то ненавидимый и всегда любимый, его единственное тепло. Ему не терпелось вернуться. 

 

**Чилдермас**

Он явно получал извращенное удовольствие, испытывая терпение Стренджа.

− Я никогда не питал особых надежд на то, что Норрелла можно оторвать от его исследований, да еще и на такое заурядное дело, как преподавание, но ведь это именно то занятие, к которому вы всегда проявляли интерес.

− Я лишь выступал в его поддержку, вовсе не собираясь заниматься этим лично. 

Чилдермас осушил свой бокал.  
− Уверен, Норрелл в восторге. Даже меня он любил заставлять концентрироваться исключительно на магических материях. 

− В самом деле? – равнодушно и холодно обронил Стрендж. 

Чилдермас хитро улыбнулся.  
− А еще больше он любил держать меня подальше от хорошеньких женщин. 

− Неужели? – еще более холодным тоном. 

Улыбка Чилдермаса стала шире.

 

**Арабелла**

Тьма тенью лежала на его лице, вызывая в памяти шахтеров, покрытых угольной пылью. Она пыталась игнорировать это, старалась не замечать, как светятся его глаза, когда он говорит о мистере Норрелле. Или то, как ему не терпится покинуть ее и вернуться назад во тьму. Или красное пятно на его шее, никак не вязавшееся в ее воображении с одинокой тьмой. 

− Не уходи, − впервые попросила она, порывисто и резко. 

Он застыл в полуобороте.  
− Ты устраиваешь сцену, Арабелла.

“Он спас меня”, − вновь напомнила она себе.

 

**Норрелл**

Он не мог сосредоточиться на книге, освещенной слабым пламенем свечи. На другой стороне комнаты во тьме светились два огня − глаза Стренджа. Была ли это магия, или просто его мощь, его полубезумие? 

− Вы скучали по мне? – спросил тот низким голосом. 

− Конечно, − Норрелл нервно перелистнул страницы, не глядя на них. Он мог бы жить вечно, довольствуясь компанией одного лишь Стренджа и быть при этом совершенно счастливым; и все же его пронзила дрожь.

− Хорошо, − Стрендж поднялся на ноги, и огни медленно двинулись во тьме. Он подходил все ближе и ближе, опасное порождение ночи, что должно быть удовлетворено.


End file.
